C'est compliqué
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: C'est compliqué parce que, si nous nous détestions tant que ça, l'un de nous deux, ou peut-être même nous deux, serait mort à ce jour. Shizaya, shonen-ai!


**Titre: **_C'est compliqué  
><em>**Genre: **_Romance surtout.  
><em>**Rating: **_T  
><em>**Personnages: **_Shizuo et Izaya._

**Note: **_Voilà un tout petit OS dont je ne sais pas quoi penser exactement. J'ai l'impression qu'il est extrêmement cliché, surtout pour du Shizaya. Mais bon, j'avais tout de même envie de le partager avec vous, ne serait-ce que pour savoir si j'ai raison de penser ça ou non._

_Point important: c'est du point de vue de Shizuo! C'est essentiel de s'en rappeler pour bien comprendre!_

_Et sinon, voilà, je n'ai pas grand chose d'autres à dire... laissez-moi des commentaires si vous le voulez bien, et, s'il vous plait, soyez francs sans être méchants. _

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>Si on me demandait quelle relation j'entretiens avec lui, je répondrais que c'est compliqué. Il n'est pas mon ami, puisque je le déteste. Il n'est pas mon petit ami – il me répugne. Dire de lui qu'il est mon ennemi, c'est lui donner beaucoup trop d'importance – il n'en vaut pas la peine. Et il n'est certainement pas mon rival.<p>

Pourtant, quelque chose nous relit : notre haine mutuelle. Comment appeler une relation basée sur cette unique émotion, certes très forte mais tout de même censée nous éloigner en premier lieu?

C'est compliqué.

C'est compliqué parce que je ne peux pas le voir, même en peinture. C'est compliqué parce que je veux le voir mort. C'est compliqué parce que j'ai envie de le tuer dès que je pense à lui. C'est compliqué parce que, malgré tout, il est encore bien en vie et que notre relation, qui n'aurait jamais dû arrivé, existe bel et bien. C'est compliqué parce que, si nous nous détestions tant que ça, l'un de nous deux, ou peut-être même nous deux, serait mort à ce jour.

J'ai bien remarqué qu'il y a autre chose entre nous, un potentiel peut-être. Une sorte d'attraction. Purement physique, certainement. Oh, pas grand chose, à bien y penser, c'est peut-être un petit rien... mais je l'ai vu, cette main qui semblait tendre vers moi sans en avoir l'air. Je ne sais même pas s'il le sait, que sa main l'a trahit de la sorte. C'était un tout petit rien, et pourtant...

C'est alors que j'ai remarqué qu'il tendait vers moi de manière purement inconsciente. Je suis certain qu'il ne le sait pas lui-même. Et je tends moi aussi vers lui, sans réellement m'en rendre compte, sans l'assumer non plus.

Tout est en son pouvoir. À chaque fois que je le poursuis, je me demande s'il s'en est enfin rendu compte. Je me dis alors qu'il me guidera peut-être vers une ruelle sombre. Et là, l'un de nous deux y rencontrerait sa fin. J'en suis maintenant persuadé. Notre destin est de se retrouver là. Dans cette ruelle-ci, ou dans une autre, peu importe. C'est notre destin d'y arriver, et d'y mourir – pour l'un de nous deux, ou nous deux peut-être.

C'est à lui de décider. Même si je le voulais, je n'en ai pas le pouvoir. C'est lui qui nous guide à travers Ikebukuro, pas moi. Et il ne nous a pas encore mené dans une ruelle. Peut-être parce qu'il ne sait pas plus que moi ce qui arrivera. Ou peut-être parce qu'il n'a pas compris. Pour une fois, je serais le plus rapide des deux à réaliser.

Je ne dirais pas que j'ai envie de me retrouver dans cette ruelle. En fait, pour être tout à fait franc, j'en ai peur. Cette attraction – oserais-je un jour parler de désir? – ne m'attire pas plus qu'il le faut. C'est tout de même l'asticot, même si je rêve de le toucher, ce n'est pas une raison pour en avoir envie!

Ce maudit corps me trahit encore une fois. Dire que mon conscient ne rêve que de le tuer enfin, et que mon inconscient ne rêve que de le... mais bref. Si nous nous retrouvons dans cette fameuse ruelle, il y a de fortes chances pour que ces deux choses se produisent... mais avec lui, on ne sait jamais, peut-être qu'il réussirait à... ou à... enfin, une chose de ce genre.

Oui, bon, peut-être qu'il y arriverait, mais en attendant, je ne compte pas le laisser faire. En fait je suis plutôt content qu'il n'ait pas réalisé. S'il pouvait ne jamais réaliser... mais mon corps a une autre avis sur le sujet. Il tente le destin. Tend vers lui de manière plus affirmée.

Peut-être qu'il remarque enfin quelque chose. Peut-être que non. Mais rien ne transparaît. Encore aujourd'hui, il me guide à travers ce dédale. Je ne fais pas grand cas de la destination, sachant que je ne m'y retrouverai pas de toute façon, l'ayant perdu en chemin comme toujours.

C'est peut-être mon imagination. Oui, c'est surement mon imagination. S'il m'attend, c'est mon imagination. S'il prend un autre chemin, c'est mon imagination. Oui, il n'y a pas d'autres explications si... nous nous retrouvons dans cette ruelle.

- Shizu-chan, tu veux jouer à un nouveau jeu?


End file.
